


Family of three

by Winchester1989



Series: Involuntary Regression AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Littles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Diapers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hugging, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, involuntary regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989
Summary: Castiel and Dean are happily married and have talked about adopting a baby or a Little. They decide to go for the latter because of personal reasons, and visit the Little Angel facility.Here they find Jack, their nephew who they hadn't seen since he was just eight years old. He'd been abused and neglected so badly he was put in the Prioritized group; he was a Little that needed a forever home as quickly as possible. Physically he was sixteen years old, mentally only six months.First-time parenting just became a lot more difficult.---THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS UNTIL MC&P IS FINISHED---





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work has no beta (also not looking for one). English is not my native language; if you do see errors, please let me know so I can edit them :)
> 
> This story has NO relation to Muscle Cars & Pacifiers, but does happen in a world where involuntary regression is a thing, and that's about the only thing they have in common. That's why I made it part of a new collection, 'involuntary regression AU'

_"In other news, new studies have revealed a steady increase of over 40 percent of Littles to be admitted to state run facilities in the last three years. The amount of Littles has been growing steadily over the last decade, new results show. Government policies make sure the amount of Caregivers can keep up, trying to keep the demand/supply ratio steady. Sources say the government is planning on training current foster families to also cater to Littles. This way-“_

 

Castiel turned off the ignition and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day at the university he taught English; after teaching four classes he’d also been in a teachers meeting, which had inevitably run late. He was supposed to do the shopping because his husband, Dean, was going to be late as well.

 

He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths. He hated grocery shopping, especially at six in the evening when the store was busy. He was really considering just going home and ordering pizza, knowing Dean wouldn’t object. Castiel was trying to get them to eat healthy, but he couldn’t really be bothered at the moment.

 

Decision made, he started the car again and drove home, humming along to whatever song was playing, looking forward to snuggling up to his husband on the couch.

 

When he got home he noticed the Impala was already in the driveway. Parking the Lincoln alongside it, he got his briefcase and went inside. The music coming from the kitchen guided him in and Castiel smiled when he saw Dean rocking his hips to ‘time of my life’. Dean had always been a Swayze fan.

 

Quietly he walked over, placing his hands on Dean’s waist and hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He could feel his husband smile and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, the feel of his strong body and his scent making Castiel relax.

 

“Hi baby. Had a good day?”

 

“Hmm,” Castiel replied. “Thought you’d be home late…”

 

Dean kissed him on top of his head and stirred the vegetables. “Bobby had a date, apparently… yelled at us to leave around three. I’m guessing he was nervous.”

 

Castiel was intrigued. “Bobby had a date? With who?”

 

“He wouldn’t say. We’ll know soon enough though, Benny’s great at interrogating.”

 

“Hmm,” Castiel replied, yawning afterwards. Dean turned around in Castiel’s hold and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Go, have a quick shower. Already laid out a towel and clothes for you. Let’s have a nice evening in tonight, yeah?”

 

Castiel never once regretted marrying Dean. The man always knew what he needed, even now. Castiel nodded and returned Dean’s kiss before walking out to go upstairs and shower.

 

~*~

 

The food had been delicious and Castiel even had two servings, much to Dean’s delight. When they were cuddled up on the couch, Castiel curled up with his head resting on Dean’s chest, he started thinking about what he heard on the radio.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Hmmm?” Dean replied as he carded his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

 

“I heard, on the radio today that Littles, that they… well there are more and more and now they’re even… with foster parents and… or I don’t know, well we want kids but I was thinking maybe we could give a Little a shot, you know after Alfie I just… and then…”

 

“Shhh… Cas, Cas, calm down okay?”

 

Dean had stopped petting his hair but instead had put his arms around Castiel, rocking him a bit. Dean always knew how to calm him down when he was rambling on and nervous.

 

Castiel nodded and tried to hide his face, Dean letting him.

 

“I know you feel guilty about what happened to Alfie, even though you shouldn't. And I have no preference when it comes to either a ‘real’ baby or a Little. You know that because we’ve talked about this. What brought this on?”

 

“It’s just, I heard on the radio there are more and more Littles and I think the time is right, for us to… make a family, I suppose. Alfie was my kid brother and he was a Little and we didn’t… we didn’t make sure he was okay, we should have, and…”

 

“Let’s do it. Let’s find out what we need to do this weekend and get things going, okay? We’ve got the nursery set and ready to go and have Alfie’s old crib and dresser in storage. We can go shopping for clothes and diapers on Saturday?”

 

Castiel couldn’t contain his wide smile and he peppered Dean’s face in kisses, grinning when Dean sputtered, trying to hold him back.

 

~*~

 

Dean spent Saturday evening getting Alfie’s old crib and dresser out of storage, Sam helping him.

Sam had been over-the-moon excited when they told him about their plans to adopt a Little; Littles were getting more and more common in the outside world instead of being admitted to closed units and it was well known that they were trying to get Littles out in the open at home with normal families.

 

You could say there was an increase in Littles, but the fact was the amount was the same, but as the population grew, the amount of Littles grew with them. Add to the fact that they weren’t being admitted to closed care unites but instead fostered or adopted, they were getting common. It wasn’t unusual to see Littles out and about with their mommies or daddies or other caregivers. Dean was excited to see what the Little facility had for them; they had an appointment on Thursday. Castiel had been so anxious he’d been cleaning the house from top to bottom, making sure everything was ready for the ‘baby’, even though the adoption process could take months. Dean didn’t have the heart to remind Castiel of that and let his husband do his thing. It was definitely cute to see Castiel washing and folding the Little clothes they bought and stacking the cupboard with adult diapers.

 

On Sunday evening the nursery was ready for an adult baby, Castiel teasing Dean when he complained about a sore legs from carrying the heavy dresser up the stairs.

 

“How are you going to carry our baby, huh?”

 

Dean snorted and flexed his arms, setting down the bowl of popcorn he’d made for their movie night. “Look at these guns! I can carry any adult, just you wait and see.”

 

Castiel turned around and went to leave the kitchen, mumbling  ‘showoff’ under his breath. He yelped as he felt two arms come around him, lifting him up easily. Dean turned him in his hold and threw him over his shoulder, then walked into the living room while Castiel slapped his butt (it was right in front of his face; he couldn’t _not_ slap it). Dean gently put him down on the sofa and flicked him on the nose, causing Castiel to flinch. “That’s for hitting my perky ass.”

 

He grinned and Castiel grinned back, watching Dean’s delightful backside leave the room to get the popcorn and soda. He couldn’t wait until it was time for their appointment.

 

~*~

 

Thursday morning found two very nervous men in the waiting room of the Little Angel facility.

 

Dean kept looking around the room at all the posters and at the play area in the corner; there was a Little there with her mommy (he guessed), using the building blocks and knocking them over every time, causing the girl to giggle. Dean smiled and hoped he’d get to do that with his own babe in the future.

 

“Winchester?” a man called out, holding a clipboard.

 

Castiel shot up and practically dragged Dean with him, holding out his hand to introduce himself.

 

“I’m Castiel Winchester and this is my husband, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded politely and followed his husband and the doctor to the office.

 

“Welcome, please, sit down. My name is Dr. Trenton and I heard you were thinking about adopting a Little? Has anyone already explained the process to you?”

 

Dean shook his head, prompting Dr. Trenton to continue.

 

“We’ve done the background checks and they all cleared. That’s good; it means we can look into who would best fit in your family. There are two ways; the first is meeting up with a Little two to three times a week, letting them get used to you and vice versa, before we decide when you can take them home. This has a 97% success rate and these Littles find their forever home.

"However, there is a second group of Littles, known as the Prioritized group. These Littles usually have an extensive history of abuse or neglect, which means they are not suited for living in a group home like ours, to wait until they can be adopted. They need immediate care, lots of physical contact and attention. Most of them are touch starved and need constant supervision. Some do regress back to their adult headspace once in a while, but it’s rare. Most of them have suffered so much they don’t ever regress back, they just stay in their Little headspace. We don’t know if the Little will be a match for you unless we try, but these Littles need a forever home the most; it’s up to you if you think you could give the Little the amount of love and attention he or she needs.”

 

Dr. Trenton gave them some time to think it over, getting out to get a cup of coffee for all of them, but Dean could already see Castiel had made his choice. Of course, everything Castiel did had in some way something to do with Alfie; Castiel still felt so guilty about his kid brother and Dean couldn’t imagine how _he_ would be if something like that had happened to Sam. He didn’t really want to think about it.

 

“Babe?” Dean whispered.

 

“Yes Dean?” Castiel replied, tangling their fingers together.

 

“We want one from the Prioritized group, don’t we?”

 

Castiel’s eyes went soft. “Yes, we do. I can take time off from work, that’s no problem. What about you, do you still have some vacation time left?”

 

Dean chuckled and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Lots. And even if I didn’t, if Bobby knew why I needed the time off, he would give it regardless.”

 

Castiel smiled and looked up when Dr. Trenton came back in, carrying three cups of coffee on a tray along with some cookies. Dean ate the cookies while Castiel asked more about the Prioritized Littles.

 

Dr. Trenton explained a lot and mentioned that there were two Prioritized Littles in the facility at the moment, although one had probably already found a home. If they wanted to, they could come with him to see, explaining that Prioritized Littles had their own nursery and their own assigned caregivers.

 

“Prioritized Littles don’t do well with changes in staff; they need consistency and familiar faces. That’s why we have three caregivers hired per every Prioritized Little, and those are the only three that can take care of him or her. I’ll take you to see the first Prioritized Little, she’s been here for two weeks now. This is just to get a feel of this place and to see how we take care of them; I think the second one I’ll show you might be a match for you two.”

 

Dean’s stomach jumped at that, hoping the doctor was right. He was ready for a Little and so was Castiel. It would mean a lot if they were selected to take care of an abused Little, and he knew they had a safe homestead where a Little could thrive and be loved.

 

They were taken to a small room with a glass window, Dr. Trenton explaining the view was one-way. There was a caregiver on a rocking chair, holding a girl with blonde hair who was sleepily suckling on a bottle. He heard Castiel gasp and he looked sideways at his husband. “What?” he whispered.

 

Castiel nodded towards the girl. “Look at her arms, Dean…”

 

The girl was in a onesie with short sleeves and now that Dean was looking at her arms, he could see longs scars littering the skin. He felt sick to his stomach, knowing this was probably done intentionally. How could someone beat on something so innocent? She was tiny, too; adult, yes, but underweight and pale.

 

Dr. Trenton noticed their expressions and opened the door. “She looks a lot better than when she came in, and that’s all I’ll say about that.”

 

Dean nodded, too shaken to reply, Castiel doing the same.

 

The doctor stopped in front of a similar door. “This is the Little I have in mind for you. We’ll look at him first, but if you’d like, we can go in to see him afterwards. I just don’t want the boy to see your first response, even though we believe he’s not fully aware of the world around him.”

 

Dean wondered why they couldn’t just go in and see him, but it became clear to him soon enough.

 

Walking into the room and looking into the nursery, he felt Castiel stiffen beside him. Dean looked over and went still too, because he recognized the boy.

 

 “Jack…” Castiel whispered, voice trembling. Dr. Trenton’s brows furrowed. “You know him?”

 

Dean put a hand around Castiel’s waist and saw two chairs. He guided Castiel over to sit him down and spoke up.

“That’s our nephew. We didn’t know he was a Little… haven’t seen him in years. His father, Luke, he… he and his wife split up. She left, I thought she moved out of state… We haven’t seen Luke in years, either.”

 

“Did Lucifer do this?” Castiel mumbled, burying his head in Dean’s chest to avoid looking at Jack’s face, which was bruised and battered.

 

Dean looked at Jack again, who was in the hold of a female caregiver. The boy had a pacifier in his mouth and was looking up at his caregiver with wide eyes. Well, one wide eye, seeing as the other one was still a bit swollen shut, purple skin surrounding the socket.

 

“I don’t know baby.” Dean cooed, trying to calm Castiel down. He really wanted to go in and see Jack, but he wanted to wait until Castiel was ready.

 

“How did you recognize him? You haven’t seen him in years and his face…”

 

Dean looked up at Dr. Trenton and sighed. “His birthmark, on his upper leg. We used to call him Magic Jack, because it kinda looks like one of those top hats, you know, where magicians hide their bunny?”

He knew it was a bit far-fetched, although it did kinda look like a hat, but the birthmark was the thing that immediately caught his eye.

 

Jack’s bare legs also meant they could see how unbelievably skinny the boy was, and Dean wondered if Jack had ever gotten a full meal these last few years. The last time he’d seen Jack the boy must’ve been about eight years old, skinny as a bean pole and always stuffing his face when he came over. Dean always bought extra groceries when Kelly and Jack came over. Luke never came by and they never mentioned it.

 

Dean felt a wave of guilt flood his system; was it their fault? Was there something more going on back then? Did Luke somehow follow Kelly and his son?

 

“Why is he so… so small?” Castiel asked, looking at the boy again.

 

“We believe his growth is stunted due to malnourishment. We’ve got him on a special diet to ease his body back into eating food and then getting him used to larger portions, but it takes a while. He’s fully developed otherwise, but not as tall as he should be and his muscles are very weak. The boy can’t crawl, though we believe he can learn. He needs his strength back first though. We suspect Jack has hardly moved these last couple of years, causing skinwounds on his tailbone and ankles and muscle deterioration. If you decide to take him on you need to do a lot of physical exercises with him to re-activate the muscles.”

 

“We’ll do it. We’ll do whatever it takes.” Castiel stated with a calm tone. Dean knew that tone; he knew Castiel was determined to help Jack as much as possible. He felt the same way.

 

“Can we go in and see him?”

 

Dr. Trenton nodded and walked out of the room, the two men following him. “Meg is going to put him in his crib and stay next to him in case things go south. We don’t know yet how Jack responds to male visitors. I’ve been in there once, but he was sleeping at the time. It can be a bit warm in the nursery. The heating is up because Jack gets cold quickly, but we can't wrap him up in clothes the entire time. His skin needs to breathe in order to heal.”

 

As Dr. Trenton opened the door they could see the caregiver, Meg, standing next to the crib with a soft smile on her face. “Hello boys,” she said. “This is Jack.”

 

Dean smiled. “We know.” Carefully, he and Castiel leaned over to see Jack looking at them, eyes glazed over, one hand holding on to a green stuffed rabbit. The pacifier was still in his mouth. Dean knew it’d been a long shot but he was still a little bit saddened that Jack didn’t seem to recognize them.

 

“To what age do you think he’s regressed?” Castiel asked Meg. She shrugged.

 

“Hard to tell. I think he could be a toddler, given a safe environment. Right now though? My guess is around 6 months.”

 

Castiel turned his eyes back on Jack and carefully lowered his hand, making sure Jack saw what he was doing. Castiel lightly brushed Jack’s forehead, making sure the strands of his hair got out of his eyes and being careful not to touch the bruised skin.

 

“Do you remember me?” Castiel asked. Jack didn’t give any sign of recognition and Castiel sighed. “We should’ve taken you in. You and your mom. You could’ve grown up a healthy and happy boy.”

 

“Cas, don’t.” Dean mumbled. “Don’t blame yourself for this. Not this too.”

 

Castiel bit his lip and continued to stroke Jack’s hair. Up close Jack looked even more sickly; skin pale, eyes sunken in and hands raw and cut. There were scars on his legs and arms. Dean recognized knife wounds and cigarette burns; his heart ached when he thought about the happy eight year old and what he saw now; a boy so broken and battered, holding on to his rabbit as if it were the only thing keeping him safe.

 

“Want to try and pick him up? Jack seems to have no issue with you.” Meg said.

 

Castiel nodded and put his arms under Jack’s armpits, pulling the boy up and carefully guiding him into his arms. He saw Castiel tremble and tighten his grip. “Cas?”

 

“Dean…” Cas said, his voice breaking. “He’s so light, he… he weighs nothing…”

 

Dean knew this, just looking at the boy with his stick legs and paper thin arms. Now though, with Castiel’s strong arms around the boy’s waist he could see the contrast; Castiel’s hand was big enough to cradle Jack’s head, his other arm under the boy’s barely there bum.

 

Jack seemed to be leaning into the touch and he noticed Castiel’s eyes light up at that.

 

They talked to Meg some more, about how feeding Jack went, what he liked to do (not much apparently, he was basically just eating and sleeping, his body trying to recover) and when they could bring him home.

 

Arrangements were made and they could take Jack home on Monday, which was just four days away.

 

Castiel had walked around the nursery a bit, looking at the various items out on display and asking Dean if they had everything they needed at home. Dean assured him they did and noticed Jack had fallen asleep.

 

Meg assured them it was fine; it was time for his nap anyway (he had three a day since his energy levels were so low). She told them the boy needed a diaper change first and asked them if they wanted to do it. She would stay and supervise, although Dean was confident they could do it. He’d changed diapers before and so had Cas, although it was special they were going to do it to their own Little now. 

 

Taking the diaper off and seeing Jack’s hipbones peeking out made Castiel’s eyes water once again and even Dean had to hold back his tears. The boy was so unbelievably skinny, bones on show and skin so thin it was almost see-through.

 

Dean balled up the used diaper and handed Castiel the wipes, Castiel being careful not to jostle the boy as he cleaned and re-diapered him. The diapers were a bit too big, and Dean knew he had to buy smaller sizes when they went home. The ones they had were _definitely_   too big.

 

Both Dean and Castiel didn’t mention the scars around Jack’s genitals, knowing they didn’t need to. They both understood what had happened and talking about it would only make it more real; they’d had enough trauma for one day. Dean helped Castiel get jack in a long sleeved onesie, the boy still sleeping on, oblivious to what was happening.

 

They thanked Meg and Dr. Trenton and promised to be there bright and early on Monday, to take their boy home.

 

It wasn’t until they were in the car that they both let some tears fall. They had a lot to arrange; smaller Little clothes and diapers, telling everybody about their new Little, and informing Castiel’s family (the ones Castiel was still in touch with) about Jack and how they found him.

 

They cuddled up tight that evening, and even though they both wished it was Monday already, they were also glad for the couple of days they got to prepare their home and also mentally get ready; it was going to be a hard journey for all of them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 129 kudos and 115 subscriptions for this story even after just posting Chapter 1... you are all mad and I LOVE YOU.
> 
> Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ♥ ♥ ♥

Sunday evening saw Dean and Castiel sitting around the table with Mary and John. Dean had called his parents last Friday and told them about the new addition to their family. Mary had responded by insisting on coming by to make sure Dean’s (and Cas’ ) nerves didn’t get the better of them.

 

John was nursing a cup of coffee and let his wife do the talking, satisfied just to follow the conversation and intervene when he felt necessary.

 

“Right. So you’re sure you don’t want us to stay?” Mary asked in a hopeful tone.

 

Dean knew his mom wanted to stay badly, but he also knew they couldn’t. It was made pretty clear by the Little Angel facility that Jack needed time to bond with his new parents. Even though the boy wasn’t fully aware of his surroundings, it was necessary that he would only be with Dean or Castiel in the first couple of weeks so he could ‘imprint’, as it were. Dean and Castiel didn’t mind, of course, but it was still a bit sad to see Mary with that disappointed face.

 

“Mom, I promise, you can come over after two weeks. Until then it should be just us three.”

 

John nodded. “Dean’s right, baby. I know you’re looking forward to seeing Jack, but the kid has obviously been through a lot and needs to get reacquainted with our boys.”

 

Dean’s heart still warmed whenever John said ‘boys’. His old man could be gruff sometimes, but he was a good father and always helped Dean whenever he could. He smiled at his father before turning his attention back on his mom. “Dad’s right, Mom. You can spoil him all you want in the future.”

 

Castiel had been getting more and more quiet as the day was coming to an end, and Dean wasn’t the only one who noticed. Mary gave Cas an extra long hug before they went. When she turned to Dean, she held him tight too. “Keep an eye on Cas, okay? I know you already do, but I’ve never seen him like this before…”

 

Dean didn’t reply, just held his mom tighter before letting go and giving her a kiss on her forehead. “Will do,” he whispered. “Now go on, I have a husband to spoil.”

 

Mary winked and ushered John out the door. Dean and Cas stood in the doorway, Dean behind Cas, holding him in an embrace. They watched as the tail-lights disappeared, then made their way back into the house.

 

It was late, almost time for bed. Dean made sure to turn off the lights and close all the doors before walking upstairs. He expected to hear the shower running, as Castiel always took one before they went to sleep, but instead found the nursery door ajar.

 

“Cas?” he whispered as he walked in. Castiel was sitting in the rocking chair, holding the brand new onesie John and Mary had given them as a present.

 

“We should wash this first, so it has our scent.” Cas mumbled. Cas made to get up, but Dean softly pushed him back down. He crouched down in front of his husband, slowly pulling on the onesie that Cas was holding in a death-grip. Replacing the onesie with his own hands, he rubbed his thumbs over Cas’ knuckles.

 

“Guess you’re pretty nervous, huh?” Dean chuckled as he felt how sweaty Cas’ hands were.

 

Castiel nodded. “Don’t think I can sleep.”

 

“Why don’t we give it a try, huh? Let’s take a shower first and then cuddle up in bed. We can be nervous together.”

 

Castiel looked up and swallowed. “This time tomorrow, he’ll be here already. Right here, in this room.” His eyes went wide, almost as if he didn’t fully realize it until now.

 

Dean grinned. “Yep. This time tomorrow, we’re going to be Daddies. And we’re going to be just fine.”

 

He pulled Castiel up and Cas stumbled, causing him to bump into Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around him and Castiel slumped against him, taking a deep breath.

 

“Aren’t you a little bit excited, too?” He asked.

 

“Yes,”  Castiel replied. “I just hope he’s going to like it here.”

 

“He’ll love it.”

 

~*~

 

“Good morning,” Dr. Trenton said as he sat down behind his desk.

“You ready?”

 

Castiel nodded, noticing Dean was wiping his hands on his jeans again. Now who was nervous? Castiel had felt strangely calm, not wanting to postpone the moment any longer. He wanted to hold little Jack in his arms and he wanted to do that _now_.

 

“We’ve almost got him ready to go. Meg is just saying her goodbyes and then you can come pick him up. He only has one bag of belongings and we’ve also washed Jack’s rabbit. We’re afraid Jack has been a bit ill this weekend, nothing too serious, but this means his energy levels aren’t that high. They weren’t that good to begin with, so he’ll be asleep these first couple of days. Although I suspect that could be a good thing and help Jack transition into your family.”

 

Dr. Trenton grabbed a thick manila folder and gave it to Castiel. “This has all the information about Jack we have. This included where he was found and with what injuries. Also a list of basic physical info.”

 

Castiel took the folder and browsed through quickly, then promised himself he’d read it thoroughly once Jack was home.

 

“Right, if you’ll follow me.”

 

Dean shot up and Castiel followed, eager to have the boy with him once again. When the door to the nursery opened, they found Meg putting the final things in Jack’s bag. The boy himself was in his crib.

 

Castiel walked over and could see Jack’s face had already healed a bit more. Although it was still all yellow and purple bruises, the skin around his eye wasn’t swollen anymore and he could now open both eyes.

 

Jack wasn’t looking his way though; the boy’s eyes were glazed over and blinking slowly, his hands limp by his sides. The pacifier he had was in danger of falling out, so Castiel pushed it back in. Jack’s reflexed kicked in and the boy started suckling.

 

While Dean was talking to Meg and taking Jack’s bag, Castiel carefully put his hands under Jack’s armpits and pulled the boy up. He was careful not to use too much strength, not wanting to squeeze the boy too tight. Jack went willingly and when Castiel pulled the boy to his chest, Jack rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He adjusted his hold and put one arm under the boy’s upper legs, so they wouldn’t dangle against him.

 

Dean walked over and stroked Jack’s hair. “Ready to come home kiddo?”

 

Castiel smiled. Every time he heard Dean’s ‘dad voice’ he felt flutters in his stomach. It was low, rumbly and sweet. A good voice for reading children’s books and singing lullabies.

 

Jack gave a little sniffle and closed his eyes. “This is the second time he’s fallen asleep on you, Cas.” Dean snickered.

 

Castiel tightened his hold on the boy’s limp form, making sure he was cradled safe.

“You’re our baby now, Jack,” he whispered in the boy’s ear, before giving him a kiss on his temple.

 

~*~

 

When Dean got out of the Impala he walked around it, opening the door for Cas, who had Jack in his lap. Dean was a bit nervous, because this the first time he got to fully hold the boy. He didn’t want to hurt the babe, knowing his big strong hands might grip too tight. They had agreed to bring Jack right to his nursery, to change him and get him into his own, new clothes. Jack was awake and had looked around the car a bit, but other than that there wasn’t much interaction.

 

Cas gave Dean an encouraging nod and so he bent down to pull the boy out of his husband’s lap. Jack’s eyes fell on Dean for a split second, before looking back down at the ground again. Dean managed to pull the boy up and put an arm under the boy’s bum, making sure he wouldn’t fall or lean backwards too much. Jack had slouched forward and leaned his head on Dean’s chest. Dean looked down to see Jack’s brown locks, and gave the boy a kiss on the top of his head.

 

The babe snuggled in and let out a little sigh, perfectly content to let Dean and Castiel take care of him. Dr. Trenton had given them instructions on this; Jack was docile, almost a bit too much, and they suspected the boy had simply given up in making known what it was he wanted; the boy hadn’t whined or cried _once_ during his stay at Little Angels. Although it obviously couldn’t be confirmed, they suspected Jack was either beaten or abused whenever he made a sound. So, the boy didn’t make any, except a sigh or a sniffle here and there.

 

Castiel opened the doors for Dean and then led the way to the nursery, Dean carefully walking up the stairs. He was still trying to wrap his mind around how little the boy weighed; how careful they had to be to prevent bruising.

 

Dean laid the boy down and, with Cas’ help, they got the boy out of his clothes. They’d already made sure the house was nice and warm, so Jack wouldn’t get cold.

 

“Dean…” Cas whispered. When Dean looked, Cas smiled. “Look, we have a baby.”

 

He looked down at the Little and smiled. “We do. Hi Jack, how are you sweetheart?” he cooed, gently rubbing his hand over the boy’s lean belly, trying not to flinch when he felt the scars.

 

Castiel took the tabs off the diaper and scrunched his nose when he smelled the poop. Dean snickered and held out a packet of wipes. “Dr. Trenton said his bowel movements were getting back to normal, so cheer up Cas. It's a good thing!”

 

The other man scowled, but went to work. Dean made sure to distract the boy, especially when Castiel had to give Jack a rectal suppository. The boy didn’t respond when they were cleaning the area, but upon insertion, he started breathing faster. His eyes were frantically looking around the room, lost, and Dean had to put both hands on Jack’s cheeks to calm him down. His rapid breathing slowed, and it wasn’t long until he was making eye contact with Dean, who was trying to soothe him with words and touch.

 

Dean’s eyes widened; this was the first time the boy actually looked at him. Granted; this wasn’t the way he wanted it to go. He wanted Jack to make contact with him during a happy moment, not one in which he was bodily reminded of his abuse.

 

He kept up his litany of soothing words to make sure the boy didn’t panic again. “Shhh… you’re okay… you’re okay little Jack…”

 

Jack gave a small whimper and immediately flinched, confirming the suspicions that they’d hurt the boy when he made a sound. Dean kept stroking the baby’s cheek and then whispered at Cas to hurry up.

 

Castiel was trembling, Dean could tell, but they needed to get this done. After the crème was applied, Dean kept one hand on the boy’s cheek and used his other to help lift the boy’s upper legs, so Castiel could slide a new diaper underneath.

 

They worked in unison; Dean distracting the boy and Castiel getting him dressed. Soon, the pajamas were on and Jack’s small feet were wearing fluffy, purple socks. Castiel had put new cream and bandages on the pressure wounds before dressing the boy, and now it was up to them to make sure Jack didn’t lie down too much; the skin needed to heal.

 

Dean pulled the boy up again, Jack whimpering on and on now that he knew Dean wasn’t going to hurt him over doing so. Both men knew that all Jack wanted to do was cry, to wail to his heart’s content, but he was afraid to. Dean kept telling the boy to ‘let it all out’, but either Jack didn’t understand or he just couldn’t make himself. They had time though, and they weren’t expecting miracles.

 

Walking downstairs Dean could feel Jack tightening his hold. “It’s okay baby, Daddy’s got you. I’ve got you,” he mumbled. When he went into the kitchen he found Cas, fixing a bottle for their new son.

“We need to read through the file Dr. Trenton gave us. As soon as he’s down we’re going to read that thing back to front and back again.” Castiel stated, shutting the microwave door with more force than necessary.

 

“Baby, you need to calm down, he’s okay now, see-“

 

“I don’t care, Dean! Look at him!” he whispered harshly, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Dean understood Castiel’s frustration, as he felt it all too well himself.

 

“You saw what happened! I gave him a pill down there, which should be a _normal_ thing with a sick baby, and he freaks! He had a panic attack! You’ve seen the scars, you know what they did to him! I keep telling myself Luke couldn’t have possibly done this, but I can’t… I can’t _not_ think it anymore, either!”

 

Dean walked around the kitchen island, gently bouncing Jack up and down. When he reached Castiel he pulled the other man in, so he had both his boys at either side.

Castiel rested his head on Dean’s left peck, so he faced Jack, who was resting his on Dean’s right.

Jack was making eye contact again, looking at Castiel with trepidation.

 

Castiel gave a soft smile and Jack’s expression changed, now more neutral and reserved. Castiel’s hand went up to the boy’s back, gently rubbing it.

 

“Do you think you’re calm enough to give Jack his bottle now?” Dean asked after a short while. Castiel nodded and Dean squeezed him a bit tighter before letting go.  “Go on, sit down on the couch and I’ll put Jack in your hands.”

 

Castiel walked into the living room and nestled himself into the corner of the couch, sitting indian-style, making a little dip for Jack to rest in. Dean walked over carefully and held out the boy, slowly letting him down into Cas’ waiting arms.

 

Wiggling around a bit, Castiel finally had the boy the way he wanted him. Dean came in with the special formula and sat down next to them, Castiel carefully easing the nipple into the boy’s open mouth. Jack latched on and sucked hard, not wasting anything. The whimpering had stopped and they were glad; Jack actually seemed to have calmed down a bit and was back to his docile self, although he was making eye contact.

 

They sat there long after the bottle was finished, watching their boy. Jack’s jaw was slack, his hands were limp and his head had turned towards Cas. Dean was lightly carding his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“His hair is getting greasy. Should we try and give him a bath tomorrow?” he asked his husband.

 

“Hmm, yes, I think that would be a good idea. That way he’ll smell even more like us.”

 

Dean saw Castiel glow with pride and smiled, then gave him a small kiss on his temple. Castiel turned his head and returned the sentiment, before looking at their baby again.

 

~*~

 

Castiel sat down with a heavy sigh, the manila folder with the words ‘Jack Kline’ in front of him. He was waiting for Dean, who went to change into something more comfortable before coming down. They’d just put Jack in their crib, glad they didn’t wake him. The babe needed his rest after the move from the clinic to his new home.

 

He jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his back, then relaxed immediately, knowing it was his husband. Dean squeezed his shoulders and then kissed Castiel on top of his head.

 

“Why are you so far away?” he mumbled into Cas’ raven locks.

 

The other man took a deep breath and pulled the folder towards himself. “Because I didn’t want to think about this, and what it says. Because I will probably have my fears confirmed.”

 

Dean slapped him on his upper arm and took the seat next to him.

 

Castiel gave a soft smile. “Sorry Dean. _Our_ fears. We’re in this together.”

 

“Damn right. Now open it. I’m curious.”

 

He pushed the folder over to Dean, then opened it. Both men bowed their heads as they took in the file and the photos.

 

~*~

 

NAME: Jack Kline

HEIGHT: 5 ft 1 in

WEIGHT: 85.2 pounds

HAIR COLOR: Brown

EYE COLOR: Blue

PIERCINGS/TATTOOS: None

 

PHYSICAL EXAMINATION **ENDNOTES**

  * Currently shows signs of physical abuse: Bruises on upper torso, neck and face. Several cuts and scratches on abdomen and upper legs.
  * Shows signs of serious malnutrition and dehydration. Growth stunted.
  * Older scars evident on entire body except face and neck.
  * Pressure wounds on tailbone and both ankles. Beginning pressure wounds on shoulder blades.
  * Evidence of anal penetration. Hospital already examined Jack; skin is healing well. Jack has been prescribed a stool softener.



 

MENTAL EXAMINATION **ENDNOTES**

  * Fears touch around genital area
  * Shows signs of oncoming panic attacks when routine is not followed
  * Probably has the ability to be older in age as Little; right now regression is set around 6 months.
  * Severe abandonment issues; caregiver should be present at all times when Jack is awake.
  * Does not talk/babble or make any sounds. Vocal cords in order; mental barrier.



 

PHYSICAL AGE: 16 years of age

MENTAL AGE: AB-Test performed; score 32%. Age between 4 to 6 months. Results show progress could be made if placed in right environment.

 

NOTES MADE BY STAFF DURING CARE:

  * Jack is a very docile baby. Shows no fear of caregivers M or F. Is pliant and cooperative as far as his mental age allows.
  * Jack has an attachment to his stuffed rabbit; taking it away resulted in a severe panic attack. Don’t take it away! We need another one.
  * Meg here. Jack freaks if you pull the bottle away before he empties it. Think he’s afraid we’re not gonna give him more food when he needs it.
  * Meg here. Again. Jack fell asleep as I rocked him to ‘shook me all night long’. Recommend.
  * Bruises and cuts around anus seem to be healing well. Keep the cream going guys. Stool softener is working.
  * Cut his fingernails and toenails today. Took two of us. Jack was scared of the clipper. They were extremely long; had to soak them first. Pay attention to his nails! Keep them short, he has a tendency to scratch himself. (note – maybe get him some mittens)
  * Permanent hair removal around crotch and armpits complete.
  * Anna here: Jack likes snuggling! Especially on the rocking chair. Gave the cutest little sighs. :)
  * Guys we need smaller diapers. I ordered today should be in tomorrow morning.



 

~*~

The list of notes made by staff went on and on. It gave Dean and Cas a lot of insight into their new baby boy. There were pictures of Jack’s naked body, all the scars and bruises shown up close.

 

The pictures made Cas vomit in the sink. Dean put the folder away in their safe, so they wouldn’t ever have to see them again unless necessary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'AB-test' and score in percentages is totally made up. This whole fic is made up, but you get the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Dean and Castiel took Jack home and had a look at his file from the Little Angels facility.

“Where is my little boy? Is he hiding…?” Castiel asked softly as he pulled the baby blanket away from Jack, who had somehow gotten the thing over his eyes. Jack’s eyes searched the room before they found Castiel and the boy gave a little happy grunt when he saw his Papa. Castiel leaned in for an Eskimo kiss and tried to hold back his laughter as Jack tried to look at Castiel, crossing his eyes when he got up close.

 

The boy had his ups and downs but these last few weeks were proving to have a positive outcome; Jack was very slowly getting used to the household and being the center of Daddy and Papa’s world. He hadn’t come out of regression once and the two men were afraid that Jack may be stuck in his Little mindset for a very long time. Not that they minded; but healing had to be done both for Little Jack and Big Jack. They still didn’t know exactly what had happened to the boy and Little Jack didn’t have the capacity to tell. They could only hope that Big Jack would be willing to talk, but they’d have to get to know that boy first. Dean and Castiel didn’t even know if Big Jack would recognize them.

 

Unsnapping Jack’s onesie Castiel was happy to see that all the scars had closed. Jack’s pressure wounds on his bum were gone now, the skin now just red and thin, but overall much better than he was at first.

The boy could squirm a bit, wave his hands around and make a fist, usually when they gave him something to hold on to. Dean spent every evening after dinner with Jack on the floor in the living room, lying next to him and trying to work on his motor skills. Usually this involved Dean dangling a blanket or a stuffy above the boy, who tried to grasp it with his weak hands. Jack usually gave up after a couple of swats, but Dean persisted and usually got the boy to give it another try.

 

Changing Jack was easy, the boy never struggled or whined, just letting Dean or Castiel do their thing as he waited for it to be over. This could be disconcerting at times, especially since they knew that other Littles of Jack’s mental age would quite happily babble away or play with something during a change. Jack was docile; pliant as he let either his Daddy or his Papa move and turn him in whichever way was necessary. Sure, he would look around the room a bit or let out a yawn, but he was never fully ‘there’.

 

Dean and Castiel had a feeling that Jack was mentally older than the six months the test results showed. Little things showed them the boy was much more aware of his environment than they’d thought, and if they would have a say themselves, they’d give him a Little age of a two year old. The thing was that Jack was never vocal, never put up a fight, probably too scared to face what he thought would happen afterwards. Of course the boy didn’t know that his Daddy and Papa would never hurt him, because he had never acted out.

 

Whenever the boy was in pain or just not feeling well, they would encourage him to cry, just to let it all out. Still the only thing Jack did was whimper or moan, still holding himself back in fear of punishment. They figured out that Jack used to receive bodily harm for being too loud or too busy; the boy would never squeal with excitement or let himself get lost in his own mind; always aware of what was going on around it, but not actively responding to it either. It was tough trying to get a read on him, even with these weeks of intense contact. Maybe Jack was still waiting for the ball to drop, as it were.

 

After getting Jack clean and putting on cream, Castiel turned his boy to the side to push under the new diaper. Rolling the boy back Jack let his head roll with it, which made him look towards the door.

Castiel noticed a smile forming on his boy, and knew that it was because Dean just walked in.

 

“How’s my little fighter doing, huh?” Dean cooed, stroking Jack’s hair. He turned and gave Cas a kiss on his cheek before turning back to their son.

 

“He had a good nap. Thought we could maybe take him to the park? It’s lovely weather and we’ve not been that far from home with him yet.”

 

“Yeah, we could do that… whaddaya say huh, hunk? Wanna go seduce some ladies at the park?”

 

Jack replied by creating a beautiful spit bubble.

 

Castiel swatted Dean on the arm. “Let’s see how the boy reacts to strangers first before giving him dating lessons, okay?”

 

Chuckling, Dean turned to Cas to give him a hug. “Don’t get jealous babe. We’ll always be your boys.”

 

Castiel pushed Dean off and grinned when he saw Jack staring at them. “Let’s get you dressed nice and warm, little tiger.”

 

Together the men got Jack dressed, talking to each other about work and other stuff, the routine of getting their boy dressed already so ingrained that they could do it like a well-oiled machine. Dean picked the boy up, rubbing the babe’s back when Jack snuggled in.

 

~*~

 

Walking through the park Dean was glad they dressed the boy so warmly; it was cold, very cold, and a babe that wouldn’t move meant a babe that would shiver.

 

It wasn’t at that point yet, but they were already on their way back anyway. Jack had looked around with interest, but never made a sound. He’d clung to Castiel and later to Dean, sometimes burying his face in either his Daddy’s or Papa’s neck when someone else got too close. While they were in the park they ran into one of Dean’s colleagues, who then stopped for a chat.

 

Jack had been squirming the entire time Dean had been talking, until Castiel relented and had handed the boy over to Dean’s open arms. Immediately the boy had snuggled in deep and refused to even acknowledge the person opposite. Either the babe was trying to claim Dean or he was afraid Dean would eventually leave with the other person, they didn’t know. Dean felt flattered though.

 

Right now the temperature was getting to all three of them, though Dean was still pretty warm from keeping Jack in his arms. It was a work out for sure, but he was glad that the babe had been gaining weight and eating well. Saying goodbye to Dean’s colleague, the trio made their way back.

 

“Think we should put him in a bath first before dinner?” Castiel asked, his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets.

 

“Might be a good idea. Don’t think he’d mind playing with the boats again.” Dean snickered, remembering how their boy had smashed his hands in the water and grunted happily when he first saw the toys. He hoisted Jack up higher in his arms and swung the babe from side to side a bit, humming under his breath while they all walked home.

 

They never noticed the well-dressed man that was looking at them from afar.

 

~*~

 

After dinner John and Mary came by for a visit. They’d seen Jack a few times already, and it seemed the babe had no problem with either of them. John was smitten, talking about finally having a grandson and how he was going to teach Jack all sorts of things if he ever got out of regression. They remembered him from a couple of barbecues where Jack and Kelly had attended too, but that was years ago and Jack had obviously grown in size since then, though not as much as he should have.

  
They both acknowledged that they had not expected the boy to look as bad as he did, especially not the first time they saw him. Still paper thin, pale and sickly, causing John to sneak the boy treats ever since. Jack was able to chew and swallow solids now, which made feeding him a lot easier. Still, the boy would also get a bottle with enriched formula three times a day, the last one being just before they put him to bed for the night.

 

John was walking around the kitchen slowly, Jack in his arms. He was waiting on Castiel, who was making the bottle for Jack.

 

“I like your pajamas, bud…” John mumbled as he rocked Jack.

The boy let out a small whimper and nuzzled his face against John’s chest, making himself smaller. Both Dean and Castiel thought it was hilarious how Jack had John wrapped around his finger. The babe was tiny for his 16 years, but when he was in John’s arms he looked even smaller. John was a bear of a man, hands the size of basketballs. Dean admitted he’d been afraid at first, hoping John wouldn’t unknowingly squeeze too hard or manhandle the boy too rough.

 

They shouldn’t have worried though, because John was as gentle as ever. Mary told them she’d only seen John act like that when Dean and Sam were just little babies, and even admitted she had missed seeing that side of her husband.

 

“Spiderman’s pretty cool huh?” Castiel heard John whisper.

 

Bottle ready to go, Castiel turned to see John standing at the window, looking out at the garden. The only thing visible from Jack were both his feet, one sticking out at each of John’s hips. Castiel quickly grabbed his mobile and took a photo, wanting to show it to Dean later. He knew Dean enjoyed seeing a new side to his father. He only wished his own parents could’ve been there too.

 

“Bottle’s ready,” Castiel croaked, trying to hold back the tears in front of John.

The older man turned and walked towards him, big strong arms securely around Jack. John took the bottle from Castiel’s hand and frowned when he looked at him.

 

 “You okay son?” He asked.

 

Castiel nodded. “’m fine,” he replied. “I’ve got some laundry to fold but I’ll be with you guys in a moment.” He added.

 

John was still looking at him thoughtfully but Castiel turned and left the kitchen, not wanting to think about the issue too much. The part about the laundry was true; it was a good excuse to be alone for a bit.

 

While folding some of Jack’s onesies, he heard someone coming up the stairs. Castiel quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand and tried to stop his hands from shaking. He knew that if someone came in they would be able to tell right away though; his nose was stuffed and his face blotchy and red. He had always been an ugly crier.

 

Hands settled on his hips, the thumbs rubbing in a circular motion. A body was pressed against his, lips giving a soft closed kiss on his neck.

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart…” he heard the grumbly voice of his husband say.

 

The word ‘sweetheart’ always triggered him and it only took half a second for Castiel to let out a sob. He immediately put a hand to his face, trying to wipe away the new tears and the snot.

 

“Hey hey hey… turn around baby, turn around for me okay?”

 

Dean turned Castiel around and pulled him close again, letting him do all his ugly crying before getting to the talking part. The ugly crying took a few minutes, but eventually Castiel managed to calm down.

Taking Castiel’s hand, Dean walked them over to their own bedroom and laid down on the bed, pulling his husband with him.

 

There, in a full body hug, he stroked Castiel’s back until the other man was ready to speak.

“Dad asked me if you were okay. That you seemed a bit off in the kitchen.”

 

Of course Dean would check up on him if John had said that. Castiel sniffed his nose and nodded. “I’m okay. Just had a bit of a stressfull day I suppose.”

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Dean simply stated, and Castiel hid his face against Dean’s chest in embarrassment.

It wasn’t exactly lying, more like just hiding the truth, but he knew he should be honest with Dean.

 

“John was… was looking out the window with Jack and it just seemed like such a perfect moment, you know…? And it got me to thinking about my own parents, and it just hit me, I think. That I’ll never get to see them with Jack.”

 

“Oh baby…” Dean whispered, carding his fingers through Castiel’s dark locks.    
 “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel sniffed. “Sometimes I forget. And then I’m reminded again, that they’re really gone.”

 

“I know…”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and soft hands caressed his skin. Fingers ghosted over his eyebrows, his cheekbones, his lips. It felt warm, safe, a little cocoon just for him and Dean.

 

Mind foggy with tiredness, he didn’t fight it when he felt his limbs get heavy, didn’t mind not opening his eyes. His breathing evened out and Dean’s touches sent him into a deep, deep sleep.

 

~*~

 

Castiel had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, his breathing now deep and even, mouth gone lax, limbs heavy. Dean kept stroking him, putting his fingers through his husbands hair.

He couldn’t give Castiel what he missed so much, the people he missed so much, but he could give him _this_. Comfort, safety, a loving home.

 

His husband was curled up against him, his cheeks still red and puffy from all the crying. Even in something as sad as that, he still looked beautiful.

 

Dean carefully looked up when he heard the door to their bedroom creak.

Mary slowly entered, sitting down next to them. Castiel had his back towards her, and she slowly reached out her hand and stroked Castiel’s back.

 

“Is he okay?” she whispered, seemingly knowing that he was asleep. Dean smiled, enjoying the fact that his mom also didn’t want to wake him up. Dean wanted to have this little moment.

 

He nodded at her. “He will be.” He whispered back.

 

They sat there for a few moments, both of them touching Castiel and simply letting him know he was loved. Dean tried to hold back laughter as he saw the first dribble of drool come out of Castiel’s mouth, a sure sign that he was deeply asleep and relaxed.

 

Mary broke the silence. “Shall we put Jack to bed? You can stay here with Castiel, okay?”

 

“Thanks mom.” Dean whispered back.

 

Mary and John had put Jack to bed before, so Dean knew they would be okay. He didn’t want to leave his husband at the moment. Whenever Castiel started thinking about his parents, it was easy for him to get lost in it, getting back to that place of mourning. All Dean could do was try and prevent that from happening.

 

Castiel had had a long day and Dean knew it was best to let his husband go to sleep. He’d lie in the bed with him, watch some shows on his tablet until he was tired too.

 

He slowly sat up and rubbed Castiel’s shoulder gently. He hated waking him up but he wanted him ready for bed. “Cas, wake up… wake up sweetheart, let’s get you ready for bed okay…”

 

Eyelashes flickered and slowly he could see Castiel coming back to him.

The man grumbled and Dean tried to hide his grin, because a grumbling Cas was adorable.

 

Dean helped him up and slowly undressed him, then made him stand up. Cas was not really aware of what was happening, but Dean was familiar with his husband in this state and knew how to take care of him. He unbuttoned Cas’ jeans and undid the zipper, then pulled them down. Opening the blankets, he let his husband sit down again. Castiel immediately let himself lie down and Dean was quick to get Cas’ socks off, so he was just in his boxers. It was how Castiel liked to sleep best and Dean of course never complained. When he pulled the blankets back up, Castiel was fast asleep again, face mushed into the pillow.

 

He softly tip-toed out of the bedroom, walking over to the nursery.

 

His parents were standing over the dresser, cooing at the boy laying on it. Mary almost had him in his pajamas and John was just getting ready to open the crib so they could put the boy in.

 

“Cas okay?” John asked, noticing Dean was alone.

 

Dean sighed and put a hand through his hair. “Yeah, he’s fine. Missing his parents again, it’s just… I can’t help him with that can I? Can’t exactly bring them back from the dead or something.”

 

“All you can do is be there for him honey,” Mary grunted as she tried to get Jack to sit. John stepped over and helped, one of his big hands steady on Jack’s back. Mary stepped back and John easily lifted the boy up, giving him a kiss on his cheek as he walked over to the crib.

 

Jack was as docile as ever, grunting happily when his familiar green rabbit was pressed into his hands by John. "There ya go buddy, there’s ya rabbit.” He said, tucking him in.

 

John, Mary and Dean each gave the boy a kiss goodnight and made sure the night light was on before leaving the room.

 

After John and Mary went home, Dean quickly tidied up the living room and the kitchen before locking the house down and getting ready for bed himself. It was still early, only 9pm, but it had been a long day.

 

When he walked into the bedroom Castiel was still in the same position, conked out and lightly snoring. A few moments later, undressed and teeth brushed, Dean got under the covers with him and started a movie on his tablet, earphones in. It only took a minute or two for Castiel to turn and unconsciously move over to Dean, draping himself over the man’s lap, face nestled on the pudge of Dean’s belly.

 

Dean stroked Castiel’s hair and continued watching the movie, content with his little family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
